In a prior art fluid machine, for example shown in Japanese (Non-examined) Patent Publication H6-159855, an expansion device and a compressor device are housed in a single hermetically sealed housing and heat energy is collected by Rankine cycle to convert the collected energy into a rotational driving force by the expansion device, wherein the compressor is driven by the rotational driving force to operate a refrigerating cycle.
The conventional fluid machine for the expansion and compressor devices needs a lot of components for the Rankine cycle and those components are independently provided. Accordingly, in such a fluid machine, the total system for the Rankine cycle and the refrigerating cycle is inevitably complicated and needs a more space. As a result, the conventional system and the fluid machine is not preferable for a use for a motor vehicle.